


Pick Up Lines From Hell

by Hoot_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Mattsun doesn't know them, just that, they're at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_Hoot/pseuds/Hoot_Hoot
Summary: "I bet a whole box of creampuffs that you can't get his number."
"Get your wallet ready."
"Don't involve me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayleenejackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayleenejackson/gifts).



> Insp from [this](https://sapforstydia.tumblr.com/post/137495007989/imagine-your-otp).
> 
> I don't know why, but I keep getting Matsuhana ideas.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Issei was sitting outside the bar, slowly sipping his drink, he couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes burning holes through him. Every time he tried to stare back, the pink haired man would look away, going back to the conversation with his two other friends.

 

This time, when he looked back, he immediately turned his head again, finally catching the two dark eyes by surprise right as they were settling back on his nape. Neither of them interrupted the moment, and Issei didn't really mind. He was appreciating the view, and he did like it.

 

Despite their matching bored expressions, they seemed interested on keeping the staring contest as long as they could. Matsukawa won it when one of the two guys sitting next to the loser, who had chocolate-brown fluffy hair, nudged his side with his elbow, gaining his attention back. The other one, with dark spiky hair, scanned Issei with his green piercing eyes before scoffing and turning back.

 

He could see them animatedly chatting and— was the guy's cheeks as pink as his hair? What a pleasant sight.

 

Issei shook his head and went back to finishing his drink, enjoying the quiet of the little place before going back to work. Just as he was about to get his bag, left on another chair, he heard some footstep coming close and stopping at his side. When he looked up, he met those two dark eyes from before. Now that he was close, he could say the pink hair was a nice look on him.

 

Matsukawa gave a quick glance at the two guys that were obviously peeking— the one with fluffy hair was even biting his lips, as if he was on edge. He brought his bored face back to the other, but before he could say anything he blurted out a "Hey, are you ok?", which left him confused. Did he look like he was sick or something?

 

"Uh.. Yeah, why?" Pink-hair kept his bronze face while stuffing his hands in the jeans' pockets.

 

"It must of hurt when you fell from heaven."

 

...What? 

 

Oh, he's hitting on him.

 

Issei looked at him with the same face - he wanted to compliment himself for not faltering - and raised an eyebrow.

 

"No, I'm sorry, I climbed my way up from hell." Good one.

 

Pink-hair's eyes widened for a second, genuinely taken by surprise. After a few seconds, a grin was plastered on his face and his hand slid to Issei's shoulder. He leaned down, face close, and whispered close to his ear.

 

"So that's why you're so fucking hot."

 

This time it was Matsukawa's turn to waver, and two blinks later he bursted out laughing. The other was in no better situation, hiding the laughter behind his hand.

 

When they both calmed down, grins on their faces, Issei clapped his hands a few times.

 

"I have to admit that your pickup line was gorgeous."

 

"Your comeback was extraordinary, really."

 

"Yeah, but yours is the best one I've ever heard."

 

Pink-hair put his hands on his hips. "Then I'll just take all the glory, if you don't mind."

 

"Well, you can take the glory and this too.." He swiftly dig a pen out of the bag and grabbed the other's arm, scribbling some numbers on it.

 

He then gathered his things and stood up, swinging the bag behind his shoulder while Pink-hair was still looking at the pen mark with an indecipherable expression. He then looked up and held out his hand.

 

"Hanamaki Takahiro, by the way."

 

He took his hand, feeling the slim fingers while shaking it. "Matsukawa Issei."

 

He then walked away waving a hand to give a temporary goodbye.

 

"See ya around, then." He didn't turn back, but he heard Hanamaki's footsteps going away, and something else.

 

"Oikawa, you owe me some cream puffs!"

 

"Told you he would win."

 

"What?! No way, show me the number!"

 

"No, fuck you, it's mine!"

 

Matsukawa chuckled to himself. It had been worth coming there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much *sobs*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated!
> 
> Wanna talk about Haikyuu? Come say hi to my Tumblr!  
> [Main blog (Tumblr)](http://megrez99.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing blog (Tumblr)](http://hoot-hoot-drabbles.tumblr.com/)  
> Hoot hoot~


End file.
